


someone save me (if you will)

by the_taste_of_ink



Category: One Direction (Band), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A bit of torture, M/M, No Smut, Violence, nothing graphic, the mature is for the little bit of violence, this is a comicbook fic, this whole universe is based off marvel comics not the mcu the mcu can fuckin choke, zayn and harry get tortured but its off camera like you don't see it but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_taste_of_ink/pseuds/the_taste_of_ink
Summary: When a simple Avengers mission goes south, the rest of the team needs to go extract Hawkeye and Black Widow before it’s too late.An Avengers inspired fic where Hawkeye is Harry, Zayn is Black Widow, Liam is Hulk, Niall is Iron Man, and Louis is Captain America.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Prompt 1.4: Extract





	someone save me (if you will)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I haven't written anything substantial in about... five years or so, but this was a lot of run to try and get the creative juices going or whatever. I managed to do this in one sitting which is wild to me. I'm thinking this story will end up being part of a larger fic when I get more time than a week to write it, but who knows maybe not we will see! 
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "extract". To read all the absolutely amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/extract), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

**Ex·tract:** remove or take out, especially by effort or force.

********

It took less than five seconds to realize something had gone seriously wrong on the mission, given that Hawkeye and Widow called it and then lost radio connection. It took another twelve hours to get the Avengers briefed and on a plane to Yekaterinburg. The flight itself, even on the quinjet, took 20 hours. 

Louis sat in the quinjet and took deep measured breaths. This was taking too long. 

The team had agreed that sending Harry and Zayn out on this mission alone was the best course of action. They were the only two who were actual spies on the team, for one; the only ones trained to use espionage and not get caught. It wasn’t even the first time Widow and Hawkeye went on missions alone, they had been a team way before Louis even got out of the ice, before Niall took on the Iron Man suit even. They would be fine. 

They had years of training on how to withstand all types of torture and pain; but the very idea of his men getting hurt makes Louis want to hurl himself off the jet. 

He knew he shouldn’t have let them go into the Hydra hive alone; but they had insisted. The mission required stealth and there is nothing stealthy about the Avengers team together; and it made sense to have the actual spies go in and flush them out so that the team could take them out. He knows they would be fine, but Louis is starting to panic.

The Quinjet landed a few miles outside the Hydra base where they think their team is being held hostage. Louis had to grip the armrests to keep from running out there half baked. Being rash wouldn’t help anyone. He took some deep breaths, remembering what his ma used to say to him when he would get riled up when a bully would try and start a fight with him because he was smaller and weaker. Deep breath in for four counts, out for four. 

He waited until the 'jet was completely down before he opened his eyes. “Iron Man, Hulk, we are going in," he barked using his Captain America voice, "Iron Man you take the front, I’ll run around back. Hulk, wait for my signal.” He grabbed his gun and shield before striding down the ramp and making a break for the building before Iron Man could give some sarcastic response. He didn't bother looking back, he knew his men were just as anxious to get in there too.

They were getting his boys back. 

********

When Harry gets out of this –and he will get out of this somehow he’s not dying in some Hydra quarters– Agent Smith is going to get Harry’s boot so far up his ass. 

He’s not sure what happened. They were used to working with shit inter, that was the nature of the game sometimes, but this was a record. All they knew was their target was head of a human trafficking ring, and frankly that was all they needed before they were ready to take them out. Their instructions were: get in, gather solid evidence, dismantle the ring from the inside, and get out. All in all they should have been in there a week max. 

Easy peasy. 

They were at the ‘dismantle the ring’ stage when Widow realized they had been made. 

Widow has successfully convinced the target he was a buyer and Harry was his bodyguard. They managed to find the location of the girls and procure the client list, before they were made. He doesn’t even know how they were made. One second they were headed to the auction location, and the next they were surrounded by goons. Hawkeye wasn't quite sure what tipped their mark off, but he surely came prepared. 

They tried to fight their way out, and that’s when they realized Hydra was involved and they were quickly overpowered. Someone shot him with something, a blast of light, and the next thing he remembers is waking up in this room. 

And now he was strapped to a chair with a frankly, frightening looking man watching him. 

He was so fucking sick of nazi's, like did they not realize they lost the war? The Hydra goons separated him and Zayn, which was smart of them because together they could have been out of this mess in a jiffy. He assumes they’re in another room with Zayn trying to get SHIELD intel out of him first. The fools. Zayn was train from childhood to withstand all types of torture; if you start threatening to take off his fingernails, Harry would sing like a canary. 

He’s not exactly sure how long he’s been in this room, but from the ache of his arms, he would say at least a few hours. Their last check in with SHIELD was about an hour before they were made. Either backup was coming soon, or they would have to figure a way out of this mess on their own. Either way, he wasn’t too worried yet. 

The door burst open and Harry fit a cocky smirk on his face and tried to relax his body even though his heart started racing.

“Heya fellas, I gotta say, your amenities are seriously lacking”, he said lazily “I mean one flickering lightbulb? Gonna have to rate this place two stars.” The Hydra agent immediately punched him in the face. Okay, so no small talk first, got it. Harry went to his mental happy place and prayed they didn’t take out a pair of pliers. 

********

“Cap," Iron Man said in awe, "This base is fucking huge." 

The Hydra base didn’t look too big on the outside, but as soon as they got in, they realized it was built down, not up, with numerous levels built underground. They had no idea exactly where Harry and Zayn could be. They swept into the building and managed to wipe out the Hydra operatives on this floor, but now they were huddled in what looks like a janitor's closet while they regroup. Louis managed to get a hold of Agent Coulson, and he has sent more SHIELD agents to help with the Hydra nest, but they still had no clue where their guys were. And they were wasting time. 

“Should we split up Captain?” one of the SHIELD agents, Louis didn’t know her name but she was a good fighter as he’d seen her take on three Hydra men on her own, asked from beside him. Normally Louis didn’t like to bring SHIELD agents along on missions, but while Zayn and Harry were Avengers, he also knew SHIELD was their team as well and they all wanted them back safe. 

“I think we’re going to have to. This place is…” Louis dragged off not finding the words. 

“Super fucking huge,” Niall said again, he had his faceplate down and it was always strange hearing him talk like that. Louis' brain still took pause with all the technology of this time. One of his best friends dressed up as a robot and they fought crime together. If only his ma could see him now. 

“Yes, Iron Man, super fucking huge.” he said rolling his eyes. He was trying to strategize while pushing down his panic, and Niall somehow always knows what to say, for all his brashness. “So here’s the plan. We go in two teams. Iron Man you head that way, I’ll go the other. We sweep the floors, we get our guys and get out of here. Keep your comms open and don’t die.” 

The SHIELD agents nodded. “Dr Payne,” Louis said trying to Liam, “Can you keep a lid on the other guy? We need to go as stealth as possible.” 

Liam smiled wryly, “The big guy can stay quiet until it’s necessary,” he promised. Louis nodded and handed him a gun, “Great, you’re with Iron Man. Everyone, let’s move out.”

********

Harry could hear Zayn’s labored breathing and he was starting to think maybe they weren’t going to get out of this okay. 

The whole time the Hydra goons had him strung up by his arms from the ceiling, he believed they’d be okay. No way Cap would let Hydra take them for too long. 

But it’s been a while. He’s not quite sure how long. He knows he was first strapped to the chair while the ‘good cop’ interrogated him about who sent them. And when they realized that wasn’t going to work they strung him from the ceiling and took turns using his ribs as their own punching bag. He’s got at least two broken ribs and his lungs making a frightening whistle as he tried to breathe. 

It was a bit worrying to say the least. 

At some point they brought Widow in the room with him. He’s not too sure when but they tried to use him as some sort of bargaining tool. You tell us what we want to know and we won’t hurt your friend. As if Zayn wouldn’t kick his ass if he gave intel to save him. 

And so here they are, waiting, praying that backup was coming soon. 

SHIELD had a policy with agents who lost contact for over forty hours, but that didn’t count for them. If SHIELD didn’t come through and send backup for them, the rest of the Avengers will. They just had to hold out until then.

Zayn’s breath wasn’t rattling. He wasn’t that much smaller than Harry, but he was leaner, less muscle to cushion the fists to his body. His suit wasn’t as strong either. They dressed for their intel and that was shit intel. 

“Widow, talk to me,” Harry said trying to keep his friend conscious. 

Zayn gasped a breath, “Great weather innit.” he said, voice coming out thick and nearly incomprehensible. 

Harry breathed out a laugh. It was actually freezing in the room they were in. Hydra stripped them down to their under clothes; they were either very underground or below freezing outside, either way his limbs were frighteningly numb. “Yeah, I know how much you hate the snow.” he said; Zayn just hummed. “How long?”

“Fifty-seven hours and a bit,” Zayn replies, spitting out some blood. That was very concerning. 

“Right. What are the odds?” Harry asked, his ribs were killing him. At least he had lost the feeling in his arms, or he was sure they would be too with how long they’ve been hanging here. 

“Always bet on Cap,” Zayn said with a smirk. 

Harry knows Louis would move hell and high water to find them, he just prayed it wouldn’t be too late. 

The door burst open, and the same huge fuck of a Hydra goons came into the room and he heard Zayn take a deep breath. 

Harry forced another smirk onto his face, “Back so soon sweetheart? You miss me that much?” he said ignoring Zayn’s huff of disappointment. He could take it a bit longer.

_‘Louis hurry the fuck up’_ Harry thought desperately as the man picked up a pair of brass knuckles. Unimaginative, but at least no one has come in with pliers. 

********

Louis took out another Hydra soldier, eyes skimming the room for his next target, but the floor seemed empty. 

They had made it down six flights, steadily working their way through men. On one floor, they found around twenty or so young women who were caged, half naked, and starved. Louis had to split his team to make sure the girls could get out there safely and nearly took off the head of the first Hydra soldier that he came across. It was sick what humans were able to do to others just because they had money and power. 

He made his way to another flight of stairs and could hear quick steps running up the stairs. More and more Hydra. 

“How many more of these assholes are there,” the lady SHIELD agent, Toniya, said exasperatedly. It made Louis smile ruefully. “I’ve been asking myself that for seventy five years, ma’am.” he said and threw his shield as soon as the Hydra's men burst through the door. 

The base can’t be much bigger. It was only a matter of time before he found the rest of his team. 

_'I’m coming Harry, just hold on’_ he thought as he threw himself into another Hydra soldier.

********

Harry flinched as he heard the sound of Zayn cry out in pain. His eye was nearly swollen shut from the beating he just got, but the creep (Harry had lovingly named Simon in his mind), has taken to hurting Zayn, even though neither of them were talking.

Zayn had been cursing the man's entire lineage in Urdu about an hour ago, but now he was just letting out weak cries of pain. They weren’t going to last much longer here. Where the fuck was Nick Fury and his calvary?! 

“You will talk or I’ll cut that tongue out of your pretty mouth” Simon said. And honestly, why do they always manage to get captured by the creepiest bad guys in the universe? 

“Dude, he’s not into you,” Harry said, trying to get the attention off Zayn. When Zayn didn’t complain, he knew they were in big trouble. Normally, Zayn would give some sign that he knew exactly what Harry was going and he wasn’t going to put up with his chivalry bullshit. 

But Zayn just panted trying to get his breath. God, Harry prayed his lung wasn’t collapsing. There would be nothing for him to do, strung up like this. 

“I mean,” Harry continued now that the man was moving away from Zayn, “You got to just cut your losses. There are other fish in the sea!” 

Simon did not like that because he gave Harry a gut shot that nearly made him throw up, it did make him lose all the air in his lungs and made his broken rib press further into him. The man didn’t let up, he kept punching him over and over, Harry could hardly keep up with it and then he was gone. 

The abrupt ending to the beating confused him, but he wasn’t going to complain. Everything fucking hurt. Simon let out his own cry of pain and Harry managed to look out his less swollen eye to see Louis on top of the man beating the shit out of him. 

Zayn made a choked sound and Harry swung his head over to him, thankfully seeing SHIELD agents and Dr Payne gently lowering him down and giving him a quick inspection, checking for any vital wounds, before they whisked him out of the room. 

And then Louis was there, right in front of him. “Hawkeye? Harry, can you hear me?” Louis asked. 

“Hey baby.” Harry slurred.

********

Louis was seeing red. 

He could hear Harry’s grunts of pain from down the corridor and started down them at a fast clip, not even looking for other Hydra agents that were down there. When he burst through the door, he saw Harry and Zayn chained to the ceiling, and some fool was using Harry, his Harry, like a punching bag. And Louis lost it.

He launched himself at the man, knocking him off his feet and then he was beating him senseless. 

He could feel the man struggling to fight back, but he was no match for Louis and the super soldier serum. It wasn’t seconds until the man was unconscious and Louis kept hitting and hitting and hitting, until Dr Payne called his name sharply.

And when Louis looked up, he could see Harry, hanging there limply, head lolled to the side. Louis quickly rushed to him, gently calling his name. 

Harry opened one eye, the other too swollen to be useful, and smiled at him. 

Hawkeye? Harry, can you hear me?” he asked, hands shaking as he tried to release the cuffs from Harry’swrists. 

“Hey baby.” Harry slurred, and thank god he was alive, “Took you long enough!” said and then he passed out. 

Louis held him as if he weighed nothing and they quickly got the hell out of dodge. SHIELD left some operatives to stay behind and finish searching the rest of the building to make sure the rest of the girls got out. But Louis couldn’t, he wouldn’t, and if Director Fury even asked him, Louis would throw him off a cliff. 

They quickly made their way back to the quinjet; and Louis had to begrudgingly let Harry go so their med team could stabilize him.

He’s taking his boys home.

********

Harry is back home. 

The home he grew up in. The modest double wide what was damn near freezing is the winter but got the perfect breeze in the summer. His mama is in the kitchen, he can hear her humming along as she bakes. And that’s how he knows it’s safe. His mama only sang around the house when his daddy was gone on a long drive and wouldn’t be back for weeks. She would take him into the kitchen and sit him on the counter while she sang and danced around as she baked. And he would sit and see how beautiful she was. 

He felt his muscles relax as she sang along to Whitney Houston. ‘Oh I wonna dance with somebody!’

She turned to him and her smile wide and radiant as she let him help her mix the ingredients in a big bowl. Those were the only days he felt safe for a long time. 

He knows it’s a dream. It couldn’t be anything else. Because his mama has been dead for years now, nearly eighteen years. His daddy made sure of that. Wrapped their car around a tree after he beat the snot outta Harry and his sister. 

But before he could feel that rush of panic at the memory he saw blue. Blue eyes staring up at him and he was safe again. 

He’s not sure what good he’s done in his life to get Louis Tomlinson, Captain America himself, to fall in love with him, but god must have felt bad for the raw hand he dealt Harry and he wasn’t going to question it. 

He had never known real good until Louis. His work with SHIELD was a gray area at best, and before that, his work with Trickshot was the darkside he doesn’t like to think about. But Louis was truly good. The bright light in the darkest night. The warm blanket he needed when he was fourteen huddled next to the tigers cage back at the circus trying to keep warm. 

The man woke up seventy years out of time, and went straight into battle and didn't complain once. He put up with Harry’s shit and his past and still loved him with his whole heart. It was scary sometimes knowing someone so good could love him, but he didn’t question it anymore. 

_‘Baby? Are you wakin up?'_

Harry blinked again and those blue eyes were in front of him again. The rest of his face hidden behind the Captain America cowl. 

“That’s it, hey, hi sweetheart. Can you hear me?” Louis asked again. And Harry’s vision swam. He could hear loud beeping and he realizes he must be in the hospital, they must be safe. 

He looked up into those endless blue eyes again and smiled. “Hey there darlin,” Louis said smiling back down at him.

And then he passed out again. 

********

When Harry wakes again, the first thing he does is turn his head to find Zayn. 

SHIELD knew the best way to keep Hawkeye from breaking out of the hospital is to make sure that someone was watching over him. And that goes double when he and Zayn go on an op where Zayn gets hurt.

And sure enough, Zayn was laying in the bed next to him, still passed out or doing a good job of pretending to be at least. Either way, Harry felt that sticky panic in his chest go down. He relaxed into the bed and breathed for a second, trying to catalogue all the parts of his body that were not working properly. 

It was everything. Everything was hurting, even with the drugs they had him on. 

“Not thinking about making a run for it, are you?” a voice asked from the doorway. And there Louis was, standing there holding a vase of peonies of all things.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but his throat felt like he had swallowed glass. Louis must have seen his wince, because he quickly stridded across the room to take Harry’s water off the bedside table. He gently lifted Harry so he could take a drink. The cool liquid felt blessedly good on his throat, and Harry drank until his throat felt clear enough to talk.

“Those for me?” he asked as Louis gently, gently settled him back down on the bed. 

“They’re for Zayn, actually,” Louis said, walking them over to the other side of the room where Zayn would see it when he opened his eyes. Harry let out a wounded noise. “Where are mine?” he asked petulantly, making Louis chuckle. Louis nodded to the absurdly large vase of sunflowers sitting at the foot of his bed and Harry couldn’t help the flutter of his heart. One of the monitors he was hooked to made an alarming noise, and Harry blushed to the faintly. 

Louis just smiled and kissed him on the less injured part of his face. 

“Sorry it took me so long,” he murmured softly, running a gentle hand through Harry’s hair, his pained.

Harry rolled his eyes and reached a hand out for Louis to hold and didn’t bother to respond. He knew Louis would be blaming himself for this, like he does every time Harry gets hurt in the field. He just knew, he had more time to let him know it would be alright.

They would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [zouisalmightie](https://zouisalmightie.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!


End file.
